


[podfic] Five Year Plan

by bessyboo, reena_jenkins



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Bruce and Clark are best friends, Bruce is Bi, Bruce is drunk, Clark is gay, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Five year plan, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfication 2018, Sad Batman, Superbat!, Tag Dive Game, bruce is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Bruce is reading old poetry in Spanish to practice his language skills one night and finds a piece that affects him. He gets drunk and Alfred calls Clark to come deal with the situation. The two discuss things and Bruce proposes a five year plan: if we're both still single then, we'll go on a date. Call Clark crazy, but it doesn't seem like that bad of an idea...
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Podfication 2018





	[podfic] Five Year Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Year Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119194) by [MaskoftheRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Crack, Bruce is drunk, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, five year plan, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Dialogue-Only, Bruce and Clark are best friends, Bruce is Bi, Clark is gay, Bruce Has Issues, bruce is lonely, Sad Batman, Superbat!, Friends to Lovers, Podfication 2018, Tag Dive Game, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic Collaboration ****

 **SFX:** snagged via [here](https://freesound.org/people/jamie7001/sounds/476800/) and [here](https://freesound.org/people/arithni/sounds/83634/)

 **Length:** 00:15:56  
  
**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Five%20Year%20Plan_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
